Fear Itself
by Scarlet Path
Summary: For centuries we've heard of many types of embodiments of things like these. Angels, Demons, Nightmares, Slenderman, Ghostly figures, Fae, Monsters and of course the well-known Grim Reaper and the Boogeyman. Though, we usually dismiss these things as urban myths, pure fantasy and things from a horror film. Soo many are unaware that these old tales, myths and legends are all true.


Fear and Death is as old as time itself. Fear is natural for everyone. It keeps us safe or punishes us if we're not careful and Death was the order of things. Without it, there would be no life. You could say the two pretty much go hand in hand. For centuries we've heard of many types of embodiments of things like these. Angels, Demons, Nightmares, Slenderman, Ghostly figures, Fae, Monsters and of course the well-known Grim Reaper and the Boogeyman. Though, we usually dismiss these things as urban myths, pure fantasy and things from a horror film. Soo many are unaware that these old tales, myths and legends are all true. That we should be scared of the things that go bump in the night.

Well… maybe.

Night covered the life voided land. Dying plants and patches of tall grass spotted on random places on damp earth. Tall trees lacking their leaves, stood twisted with its braches reaching out as though it tried to grasp at something. The moon was high and its silver glow caused the creeping low fog to be illuminated. An old worn path led up to and old stone house. It looked like the years were not kind to it, though it still stood strong. Moss and vines were growing along the cracked surface of it. It had two floors and the shingles were worn wood. Inside there was a yellow glow that could hardly be seen through its smoky glass windows. A tall figure donning a black pinstriped suit walked along the path up to the house. Long black hair was tied back with a few loose hairs hanging in front of his face, moving in front of his dark red eyes. In his arms he held a young child carefully against his chest. The child was wearing an oversized black hoodie, making it almost impossible to tell that he was wearing shorts under it. The hood was pulled over his head, covering his face so that he could only peek out at the night scenery. In his hands was a worn out teddy bear whose fur was once white but now faded with grey.

Reaching the door the tall man gently placed the boy on the ground, in return the boy quickly hid behind his leg, gripping the fabric tightly.

"Now, my sweet boy. There is no reason to be shy. We're meeting a very good friend of mine." He lowered his hand and softly stroked the young boy's cheek. "My friend has two boys around your age. Perhaps you'll make friends." The man smiled, his lips pulled tight in a wide smile. The boy gripped his bear tightly with a small flush on his face and nodded his head.

"Okay daddy." He whispered, lifting one of his hands to take hold of his father's. Stroking his thumb reassuringly over his son's hand, he lifted his free hand and knocked on the old wooden door.

It wasn't long until the door opened. The hinges squeaked in protest. There on the other side stood a pale blond man. Silence formed for a couple of seconds before the two men happily embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Faust! It's been centuries! It's great to see you!" The blond man grinned.  
"It's good to see you again, Thanatos!" Faust said, roughly patting the other on the back.

The both of them chuckled out as they pulled apart. Black eyes moved from Faust and down to the little boy by his friend's side. The whites of his eyes didn't even exist. It was all black, yet almost hypnotic. As though one was staring into the abyss.

"Now, who do we have here?" Thanatos kneeled down in front of the shy boy. Faust gentle nudged his son to introduce himself. Slowly the boy pulled away his hood, revealing golden curls and a set of unnatural violet eyes.

"I'm.. I'm Matthew and he's my-my daddy." He whispered before quickly hiding his face into his dad's leg.

Thanatos chuckled out before look up at his friend. "Are you quite sure he's your son. Looks like you plucked him from Heaven." He mused, giving Matthew a pet on the head before standing up.

Faust lightly slapped the other on the arm. "I assure you, he's quite mine. Though, I do feel lucky to have the privilege of having such a sweet and polite son." He then chuckled. "Don't let his looks fool you. He has great potential of becoming a Boogeyman."

A mused sound hummed from Thanatos and he stroked his chin. "Well now, how about coming inside. We have soo much to discuss." He said ushering them inside. "Let me introduce my sons. Gilbert, Ludwig! He have company!" It wasn't long until there was the sound of feet slapping against the floor. Two children quickly entered. One was a blond child with blue eyes who seemed to be around Matthew's age and the other was an older kid, an Albino with bright ruby eyes.

"Say hello to my good friend Faust and his son Matthew." As Thanatos introduced them, Matthew gave them a shy little wave.

"Oh, wow! You're THE Boogeyman! It's awesome to meet you!" The albino loudly announced before quickly rushing over to them. "I'm Gilbert, Ludwig's big brother." Faust chuckled out and shook the small eager hand. "It's nice to meet you, Gilbert." Gilbert then turned his attention to Matthew and grinned brightly. "Matthew, is it?" Matthew just nodded his head with a small smile. Taking his hand, Gilbert pulled him over to his little brother. "You have to play with us!" Matthew's cheeks flushed from the other's friendly attitude. He never met children like him before. This should be nice.

Ludwig watched as his brother pulled Matthew over to them. He pouted slightly, not liking the idea of some strange kid hanging around his using his toys. Though, his eyes drifted over to the stuffed bear that the other was holding. Despite it looking old and worn, it looked really soft and cuddly. He decided that he wanted that bear.

"This is my little brother Ludwig. Ludwig, this is Matthew." Ludwig merely nodded his head, casting a occasional glance to the stuffed bear. "It's… It's nice to meet you." Said Matthew with a slight nod. His attention then moved away from the youngest brother when he caught sight of something floating around Gilbert's head. At first he thought it was a light yellow spirit ball but with a closer look, it was a spirit of a round baby bird. Matthew awed out and pointed to the spot above Gilbert's head. "What's that?" Gilbert blinked for a moment before realising that Matthew was referring to the bird spirit he had.

"Oh! This is my awesome little pal, Gilbird!" He said, lifting his hand to gently cup it. "You wanna see him?" Matthew quickly nodded his head. Gilbert moved Gilbird over to Matthew and the little bird spirit chirped as it danced around Matthew's head. "Haha! He likes you!" Matthew couldn't help but to break into a wide, happy smile as Gilbird bumped it's self against his cheeks in attempts to nuzzle him. "He's soo cute." Matthew murmured as he gentle stroked the spirit. Gilbert could feel his chest puff out in pride from making such a cute kid be soo happy. It was decided that he wanted to make Matthew smile and laugh more. He was going to be an awesome friend.

While being preoccupied with Gilbert's pet. Matthew didn't notice Ludwig's disappearance or his teddy bear's.

**_I really wanted to write this up after watching a really cute animation. Matthew is the son of Faust, the original Boogeyman. Gilbert and Ludwig are the son's of Death/Grim Reaper, Thanatos. (Thanny and Ethan are his nicknames :3 ) These two guys have been friends since the beginning. I actually liked writing them. They may come off as sweet hearts and a little goofy, but when they get down to business or get mad, wooo boy. You better watch out._**

**_Anyways, I wanted to start out this story with Gilbert and Matthew being kids before moving forward. This came out way too fluffy. hahaha (Not that I mind)_**


End file.
